Things to do before sleep
by kRieZt
Summary: Ketika sedang memperhatikan daratan Oshuu dari bukit, Katakura Kojuuro kedatangan Date Masamune, yang seharusnya sudah tidur malam itu. Hal-hal menarik pun terjadi… Kojuuro x Masamune


**Things to do before sleep**

Cast : Katakura Kojuuro, Date Masamune

Rating : K

Genre : General, Humor

Summary : Ketika sedang memperhatikan daratan Oshuu dari bukit, Katakura Kojuuro kedatangan Date Masamune, yang seharusnya sudah tidur malam itu. Hal-hal menarik pun terjadi…

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Makoto-sensei

Warning : don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Berakhirnya peperangan di Sekigahara, sebagai titik awal pedamaian dan era baru di The Land of Rising Sun. Sehari setelahnya, kehidupan manusia di wilayah kepulauan itu kembali berjalan dengan normal.<p>

Katakura Kojuuro memperhatikan lahan perkebunannya dari tempat dia berdiri seperti biasa. Dari atas sana, dia bisa melihat segalanya. Daratan Oshuu begitu tentram, dan menenangkan di bawah sinar bulan. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, dia menemani tuannya berbicara ini dan itu sebelum laki-laki bermata satu itu pergi tidur.

"Keberhasilannya terdengar di seluruh penjuru negeri. Selamat, Masamune-sama…"

Dia sendiri masih belum ingin tidur. Bisa dibilang, dia satu-satunya penduduk Oshuu yang akan tidur paling terakhir. Dia memastikan semuanya aman terkendali. Setelah itu, dia akan tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun tepat waktu di pagi harinya.

"Ah, yang ini sudah berkembang dengan baik rupanya…"

Samurai kidal ini kemudian berlutut memperhatikan ladang bayam yang sudah digarapnya 2 minggu yang lalu. Hobinya bercocok tanam kemudian disalurkan di negeri yang subur dan makmur ini bersama para rakyatnya yang setia.

Juga, berkat kebaikkan hati Sang Naga…

"Besok bisa langsung panen. Betapa menyenangkan…"

"Aku mau ikut acara panen kalian."

"Eh, Masamune-sama?"

Tidak disangkanya sedari tadi tuannya juga sedang memperhatikannya. Date Masamune tidak pernah naik kemari kalau sudah malam. Dia akan berkunjung kemari di pagi hari untuk melatih kemampuan bermain pedangnya. Dan malam ini, dia kemari hanya mengenakan yukata berbalut haori biru emasnya.

"Anda seharusnya istirahat, Masamune-sama. Peperangan di Sekigahara sudah menguras tenaga Anda, bukan?"

"Hmm…aku mencarimu tadi. Sudah kuduga, kau akan berada di sini, Kojuuro."

"Anda butuh saya, Masamune-sama?"

"Kau selalu kemari setiap malam, Kojuuro?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi Anda bisa lihat khan? Betapa menenangkan bisa melihat pemandangan negeri ini dari atas sini. Juga lahan pertaniannya yang semakin subur."

"Beautiful scenery, Kojuuro. Sesekali berada di sini sebelum tidur, bukanlah ide buruk kurasa."

"Masamune-sama…"

Angin malam itu berhembus lembut membelai rambut cokelat gelap Masamune. Dia merapatkan sedikit haorinya untuk menahan dingin. Ya, dia memang belum pernah di malam hari. Melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini, semacam obat penenang untuknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terlibat dalam perang-perang besar. Berada dalam situasi menenangkan seperti ini…

Bersama mata kanannya yang setia…

"Aku yakin masa depan Oshuu begitu cerah di tanganku, Kojuuro."

"Saya pun berpendapat demikian, Masamune-sama…"

"Lahan luas ini…ah, aku kadang iri padamu, Kojuuro. Ada saja hal yang bisa kau kerjakan di saat waktu senggang."

"Ini hanya pekerjaan sampingan, Masamune-sama. Anda pun bisa melakukan apa pun yang Anda suka jika sedang bosan. Saya perhatikan Anda sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca di teras. Atau kembali berlatih…"

"Entah kenapa, kedua hal itu bisa menenangkanku. Tapi aku ingin yang lain. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ajarkan aku menggarap lahan ini? Atau tidak, membantumu panen esok hari."

"Anda serius? Itu pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan lho. Sudah banyak orang yang akan bekerja untuk panen besok. Anda cukup mengawasi saja."

"Tapi tidak akan asyik kalau aku tidak melakukan apa pun, Kojuuro! It will be boring, you see?"

"Hmm…"

"Apa kau ragu akan kemampuanku, Katakura Kojuuro?"

"Eh, bukan begitu maksud saya, Masamune-sama! Err…kalau memang Anda ingin mencobanya, saya mungkin bisa sedikit mengajari Anda…"

"Hmph…all right! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk panen besok?"

"…"

"Grrr…come on, Kojuuro! Aku ini jenius dalam segala hal!"

"Hahahaha…saya tidak bilang Anda tidak jenius lho, Masamune-sama. Baiklah…"

Kojuuro mengulurkan tangannya kepada tuannya. Masamune tadinya ragu, tapi kemudian dia meraih tangan laki-laki berjaket cokelat itu dan ikut turun ke ladang. Dengan hati-hati, Kojuuro menuntun Masamune turun masuk ke lumpur yang kotor. Dia memastikan yukata tuannya tidak terkena noda sedikit pun. Dia juga membantu menaikkan lengan yukata Masamune agar bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas.

"Ini kebun bawang, Masamune-sama. Besok pagi, mereka siap diambil dari tanah."

"Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana cara mengambilnya? Tinggal tarik saja khan?"

"Eh, jangan ditarik dulu! Nanti rus-"

Dan, Masamune pun menarik satu tanaman bawang dari tanah. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah dia hanya menarik batang atasnya saja. Sedangkan umbinya masih berada di dalam tanah. Kojuuro, seorang samurai berjiwa petani sejati, merasa seperti dirajam ribuan pedang melihat satu tanamannya rusak.

Masalahnya yang merusak adalah tuannya sendiri…

"Yah, mana bawangnya, Kojuuro?"

"Masamune-sama, gunakan sekop ini untuk mengambilnya. Gali sedikit tanahnya, kemudian ambil umbinya. Jangan tarik dari daunnya."

"Hm…"

"Kita akan potong daunnya setelah diambil bersama umbinya. Anda mengerti khan, Masamune-sama?"

"Fine…akan kulakukan sesuai yang kau ajarkan."

Dan Masamune pun melakukannya sesuai dengan arahan Kojuuro. 3 – 4 ikat bawang sudah bisa diambil olehnya. Kemudian Kojuuro mengajaknya ke kebun sayuran yang lain. Melihat tuannya yang begitu semangat mempelajari tanaman-tanaman ini, Kojuuro pun ikut senang. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi membuat tuannya senang.

"Kojuuro, ini bisa dimakan tidak?"

"Sayuran mentah mana bisa dimakan, Masamune-sama?"

"Tapi kelihatannya enak. I'll try!"

"Eh, demi Tuhan itu tidak en-"

"Buh! Uhuk! Hah…tidak enak! Pahit sekali! Tapi kenapa sayuran ini rasanya enak saat direbus? Aaaaack! Mulutku jadi pahit semua!"

"Haaah…baiklah kita kembali ke atas kalau begitu. Saya akan membuatkan teh agar mulut Anda tidak pahit."

"Eh, tapi aku belum mau kembali, Kojuuro! Aku belum selesai!"

"Masamune-sama, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Anda sebaiknya kembali tidur, bukan?"

"Aku belum selesai, Kojuuro!"

"Anda bisa puas memanen besok pagi, Masamune-sama. Sebaiknya kita simpan tenaga."

"It's not fun at all!"

"Saya jamin Anda akan senang sekali besok. Nah, saatnya pulang."

"Haaah…gara-gara kau, kakiku kotor dan yukata kesayanganku jadi kena lumpur!"

"Ya ya, nanti saya bersihkan sebelum Anda tidur."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala Kojuuro keluar dari ladang dan membantu tuannya keluar dari sana. Keduanya kemudian berjalan kembali ke bukit tempat mereka bertemu di awal tadi. Kojuuro menyuruh Masamune untuk duduk sebentar di teras rumah kayu itu, karena dia hendak membersihkan kaki tuannya.

"Saya lupa menyuruh Anda melepas geta ini, Masamune-sama. Sampai kaki Anda merah begini…"

"Tidak sakit kok."

"Walaupun tidak sakit, ini akan membuat kaki Anda tidak nyaman dipakai berjalan."

"…"

"Masamune-sama?"

"Kau selalu memperhatikan setiap detail kehidupanku, Kojuuro. Apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua itu?"

"Hm? Karena saya sudah bersumpah akan menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Anda, Masamune-sama."

"…"

"Kenapa…tiba-tiba Anda bertanya begitu?"

"Hmph…just want to know. Walau aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku ingin mendengarmu menjawab pertanyaan itu sekali lagi. Agar aku semakin yakin bahwa kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya."

"Saya tidak akan lelah mengucap janji itu di hadapan Anda, walau sampai harus tengkurap di tanah berapi sekali pun."

Tangan Kojuuro yang sedang membersihkan kaki Masamune, sempat terhenti ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Betapa dia tidak ingin menodai janji sucinya, dia rela melakukan apa pun agar tuannya yakin. Dia merawat Masamune dari kecil, dan tetap berada di sampingnya sampai sudah sebesar ini.

"Kojuuro?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Eh, tidak. Hmm…tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pulang. Naiklah ke punggung saya, Masamune-sama."

"Apa? Hmph…aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok. Lagipula, kakiku tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Tapi geta Anda kotor, Masamune-sama. Saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda jalan dengan kaki telanjang seperti ini. Naiklah, saya antar sampai kamar tidur Anda."

"Aku ini berat lho. Hehe…"

"Lebih berat melihat kaki Anda luka-luka, ketimbang harus membawa Anda pulang dalam keadaan baik, Masamune-sama…"

Masamune mengerutkan kening, tetapi toh akhirnya dia menurut saja digendong dipunggung Kojuuro. Sesaat, dia kembali teringat masa kecilnya bersama pengawal pribadinya ini. Setiap kali habis bermain di kebun, dia akan pulang dalam keadaan kotor. Tugas Kojuuro kemudian adalah menggendongnya sampai di rumah, baru membersihkannya.

"Bulan yang indah, Kojuuro."

"Ya, indah sekali."

"Aku akan main ke sini lagi setiap malam sebelum tidur. Dan tentunya, kau harus berada di sana bersamaku."

"Asal tidak minta turun ke ladang lagi, saya akan temani Anda selama apa pun Anda mau, Masamune-sama…"

"Hah? Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaanku khan, Kojuuro?"

"Saya akan menuruti permintaan Anda, apa pun itu. Tetapi untuk sekarang, saya tidak bisa mengizinkan Anda turun ke ladang dulu."

"Keh! That's so boring!"

"Kalau begitu, satu hal yang bisa saya katakan kepada Anda, Masamune-sama."

"Apa?"

"Suatu hari nanti, saya akan mengajak Anda untuk ikut menggarap lahan dan sawah bersama-sama. Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan? Saya jamin, Anda tidak akan merasa bosan."

"That will be cool! Tepati janjimu, Kojuuro!"

"Hai'."

"Kita akan menanam banyak bibit baru, Kojuuro. Supaya lahan Oshuu ini semakin subur dan produktif. Rakyat tidak perlu lagi mencari bahan pangan keluar, mereka bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Bukan begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Masamune-sama."

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di depan kamar Masamune. Kojuuro berlutut untuk mengizinkan tuannya turun dari punggungnya. Tapi…

"Masamune-sama, kita sudah sampai…eh? Masamune-sama?"

Dilihatnya Masamune tertidur pulas dipunggungnya. Pantas saja sepanjang jalan pulang, dia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan pergerakkan sama sekali. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kojuuro harus menggendongnya sampai di dekat tempat tidurnya. Pelan-pelan dia menurunkan Masamune ke tempat tidur. Secepat mungkin dia mengganti yukatanya yang kotor dengan yang masih bersih. Dipastikan tidak ada satu pun noda tersisa di tubuh tuannya, barulah dia merapatkan selimutnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Masamune-sama…"

Kojuuro baru akan melangkah keluar dari kamar, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Masamune meski laki-laki bermata satu itu sepertinya melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

"Tinggalah…sebentar saja…"

"Masamune-sama?"

"…"

Dan dia pun kembali tertidur. Kojuuro tersenyum dan menuruti kata-katanya. Dia kembali duduk di dekat tuannya. Mata kanan Sang Naga itu tetap berada di sana sampai nanti menjelang fajar.

"Akan seperti apa acara panen raya besok? Benar-benar menarik…"

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN : ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Sengoku Basara. Mohon maaf sebanyak2nya kalo masih banyak kekurangan, terutama dalam pengejaan nama dan tempat. Selamat membaca, mau ngasih review juga boleh. *sujud*


End file.
